Anchoring using anchor fixing agents in boreholes which are formed in natural rocks, bedrocks and concrete and the like as mother materials has been conventionally practiced. For example, in Patent Reference 1, fixing anchor using cements including portland cement, aluminate cement, alumina-fused cement, and water glass as a curing agent, as anchor fixing agents is proposed, and actually practiced by using portland cement.
However these cement compositions which has high viscosity can not fill the mother material surface, exactly minute unevenness on the inner surface of boreholes formed on the mother material, and therefore it is difficult to maintain high strength, particularly longitudinal high strength.
Although low concentration can lower the viscosity and fill the minute unevenness on the mother material surface, there is still a problem of strength shortage in the cement it self.    Patent reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-128619